1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein disclosed relates generally to water pumps. More particularly, it relates to a Wirtz style, or spiral water pump which is configured to provide pressurized water, or rotational force to drive a generator in a vertical disposition, or be employed as a table in a horizontal disposition relative to the support surface for a stand holding it.
2. Prior Art
Wirtz style pumps, or spiral pumps, are well known in the art. A Wirtz, or spiral pump, is a pump which is conventionally configured using a wound tube on a reel, which forms a circular disc. In operation of a conventional Wirtz pump, a scoop at an entry point to the wound tube, when submerged in a water source, communicates water from that water source, such as a stream, into the circular conduit provided by flexible circular-wound tubing. The water so communicated into the flexible circular-wound tubing flows through the axial passage of the tubing to the opposite end of the passage where it discharges under pressure. This communicated pressurized discharge of water may be employed by the user for conventional watering, washing or other purposes, or it may be employed to drive machinery such as a generator which is connected using a power shaft extending from the axle of the stand supporting the circular-wound tubing and paddle wheel.
The circular-wound tubing forming the planar disc of a conventional Wirtz pump is operationally engaged on an axle. Positioned thereon, the wound tubing is driven by paddles engaged thereto, which are moved by the force of the water from a stream, or other moving water source.
This circular substantially planar disc formed by the wound tubing may be rotationally engaged either horizontally or vertically oriented in use. Conventionally, paddles providing rotational force to the disk formed by the wound tubing or on which the wound tubing is engaged, may be located in a plurality of locations, including beyond the circumference of the circular disc or to the side of the formed circular disc.
The Wirtz pump in modern times has lost some desirability in some applications where electricity is present. However, the Wirtz pump still has great desirability in areas where electricity may not be present, such as during hiking, camping, mining, and remote agriculture, for example.
However, in these applications, particularly where weight and space is at a premium, such as when hiking with a backpack, for example, the Wirtz pump occupies a considerable amount of the valuable space of the hiker. Consequently, to justify transport to such locations, a Wirtz type pump would need to provide additional functions for the user in order to justify the space and weight penalties imposed by the Wirtz pump during transport.
Such additional functions should provide the user with useful utility in the venue or location wherein the Wirtz style pump is being transported. Further, in order to minimize the space required for such transport, the actual size of the Wirtz style pump, should be able to be compacted during storage and enlarged for use.
With respect to the above, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the convertible Wirtz pump disclosed herein, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the pump, or other configurations set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings.
The various apparatus and methods of the disclosed pump configurations of the invention are capable of other embodiments, and of being practiced and carried out in various ways, all of which will be obvious to those skilled in the art, once the information herein is reviewed. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for configuring other modes of the pump, and for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosed device and method. It is important, therefore, that the embodiments, objects and claims herein, be regarded as including such equivalent construction and methodology insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.